


Mi persona especial

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeshi tiene un matrimonio por conveniencia y el primero en enterarse es Hayato, quien por algún motivo, no le gusta haber sido él el primero en enterarse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi persona especial

- _Deje su mensaje después del tono..._

 _-Hola... Gokudera... Eh... ¡Ja, ja! ¿A qué no te lo imaginas? Tengo un matrimonio arreglado. Te lo digo a ti primero porque..._ \- Hubo un silencio que duró unos pocos segundos- _Mhh... Yo también me pregunto por qué, pero... No lo sé... Creo que... Tenemos ese tipo de confianza, ¿no? Je, jeh._

 

_Ese yakyuu no baka..._

_Decirme a mí que va a casarse, que soy su amigo..._

_Tsk..._

_Estoy furioso..._

 

Hayato se dirigía a la secundaria Namimori, como lo hacía habitualmente los días lunes. Se lo notaba más irritable con las personas que lo rodeaban. En realidad, más que de costumbre.

Refunfuñando, entró al salón, justo delante del profesor de matemática.

_Ese estúpido de Yamamoto... Ni siquiera se atreve a venir..._

\- ¿Gokudera? ¿Gokudera? - Lo llamó el profesor, por lo que el aludido lo miró -. La respuesta...

\- ¼ de y.

Tsunayoshi sonrió. Jamás iba a descubrir la capacidad mental de Hayato. Su inteligencia no tenía límites.

\- « _Gokudera-kun nunca falla en una---_ »

\- Es... incorrecto... - Susurró el profesor.

No Sólo Tsunayoshi, sino también el profesor y hasta el propio Hayato y todo el salón, se sorprendieron. Para Hayato Gokudera era impensable fallar una respuesta.

Insultó en voz baja, se levantó, pateó la mesa y se fue, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

\- Gokudera-kun... - Dijo Tsunayoshi.

 

No estaba enojado sólo por haber errado la respuesta a tan fácil problema. A pesar de todo era humano, y errar era humano. Quizás utilizó eso de excusa para irse del salón. Estaba enojado, pero con una persona, con Takeshi, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Dándole vueltas al asunto, sin darse cuenta, llegó al último piso de la secundaria.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí...? - Escuchó un sonido proveniente de afuera, el sonido del bate de béisbol golpeando la pelota.  Frunció el ceño -. Ah... Ya sé por qué estoy aquí...

Dirigió su vista al partido, sin moverse.

\- Ah... Así que eres tú el que viene aquí por las tardes, cuando los del equipo de béisbol tiene práctica...

\- Hibari - Dijo Hayato, mirándolo.

\- Y lo que vienes a ver es - Dijo el presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori, mirando el partido -...

\- Ah... ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No es lo que piensas!! - Exclamó Hayato.

\- Cállate - Susurró Kyouya, fulminándolo con la mirada -. Eres demasiado ruidoso...

\- Ah... Pero... No es eso... - Dijo Hayato, apenado, ocasionando que el morocho frunciera el ceño. Él no era así. Hayato no le hubiera respondido de ese modo.

\- Yamamoto Takeshi no vino - Dijo Kyouya, tomando el camino que Hayato había llegado.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? - Lo miró de reojo. No era preocupación, sólo simple curiosidad.

\- No... No lo sé...

Hayato estaba cabizbajo. Internamente se preguntaba lo mismo.

Kyouya rió.

\- Esa clase de comportamiento... No es aceptable en Namimori...

Hayato se lo quedó mirando, mientras el presidente del Comité Disciplinario seguía su camino.

Que Kyouya tuviera la respuesta a su problema era ilógico, por lo que le restó importancia. El himno de la secundaria, proveniente del celular del morocho hizo que lo mirara.

\- ¿Diga? - Preguntó Kyouya, respondiendo la llamada.

\- " _¡¡KYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_ "

El muchacho cortó la comunicación y sonrió.

\- Es demasiado ruidoso...

\- « _Hibari...¿¿ sonriendo?? Pero... ¿Esa no era la voz de...?_ », pensó Hayato. « _N... No puede ser... Pero lo que dijo... ¡¡Arghhhhh!!_ », confundido, se agarró la cabeza. « _Mierda... No quiero pensar en nada._ »

 

Las clases terminaron y cada uno volvió a su casa. Pero ese no había sido el caso de Hayato que, sin darse cuenta, sumiso en sus pensamientos, terminó frente a la casa de Takeshi.

Chistó. Como Bianki no tuvo tiempo, GRACIAS A DIOS, de hacerle el bento, le dio dinero para que se comprara algo para el almuerzo.

\- « _Ahora que lo pienso..._ », se dijo, llevándose una mano al estómago. « _No he almorzado..._ »

Entró al restorán de la familia Yamamoto. Había bastante gente. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y esperó a que el hermano de Takeshi se le acercara para tomar su pedido.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Gokudera-kun?

\- Hola, ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, ¿y tú? Si buscas a Takeshi, él no está.

\- No, vengo a... comer algo. Estaba de paso por aquí y...

El hombre sonrió.

\- ¡Está bien! Será cortesía de la casa entonces.

\- No, por favor. Tengo dinero para pagar.

\- No te preocupes. Por ser amigo de Takeshi, tienes trato especial. Ja, ja.

Amigo...

Ya era la segunda vez que oía esa palabra. Por algún motivo, le irritaba.

Le irritaba imaginándose a él como amigo de Takeshi.

Takeshi le irritaba.

\- ¿Vas a esperar a Takeshi? - Le preguntó el mayor de los Yamamoto -. Me apena decirlo, pero no sé a qué hora va a regresar.

Hayato miró hacia afuera. La luna blanca iluminaba el cielo estrellado. Sin querer creerlo, miró su reloj y se percató de que era muy tarde.

\- ¿Qué tal si esperas a que cierre el local y me acompañas con un té? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

\- E... Está bien...

 

Cuando el hermano de Takeshi terminó de cerrar el local, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el padre había terminado de lavar los utensilios utilizados durante el día y los dejó a solas.

\- Toma.

\- Gracias - Dijo Hayato, recibiendo una taza de té caliente.

\- Gokudera-kun, ¿qué piensas del matrimonio de Takeshi?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ah, perdón. Ja, ja. Es que oí cuando Takeshi hablaba contigo y... por eso te pregunto.

\- Es una locura.

Nunca dejarse llevar.

Esas palabras que había obtenido de Ryohei, se las olvidó por completo, al menos en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos pesadamente.

\- Ya veo, ja, ja. Yo pienso lo mismo.

\- ¿Eh? Pero... Es tu hermano el que va a casarse...

\- Takeshi no la quiere.

\- ¿Qué?

El hombre suspiró.

\- La verdad es que la chica con la que va a casarse es hija de un propietario de una de las cadenas de sushi más famosas y es amigo íntimo de nuestro padre. Cuando él le dijo a Takeshi que iba a tener un matrimonio por conveniencia, sólo sonrió - Tomó un sorbo de té -. A mi hermano, le gusta alguien - Hayato abrió grande los ojos -. Pero su intuición le dice que la otra persona no siente lo mismo por él. Aún así, va a casarse con esa chica, para corresponder a sus sentimientos.

\- La novia...

\- Sí, gusta de Takeshi.

\- Ah...

\- Gokudera-kun, como su amigo, aconséjalo.  Que no haga algo de lo que después va a arrepentirse.

Amigo...

De nuevo estaba irritado...

Pero la persona más importante para Takeshi... ¿Quién era? No podía ser Kyoko...  Mucho menos Haru... Bianki ni por asomo...

\- Décimo...

 

Al día siguiente, Hayato no tenía ánimos para ir a la escuela, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería preocupar a Tsunayoshi.

Cuando entró al salón del segundo año, encontró a toda la Familia reunida... Incluyendo a Takeshi.

\- Gokudera, ¿cómo no nos dijiste que Yamamoto va a casarse? - Preguntó Hana.

\- Al fin te dignas a venir - Le dijo Hayato a Takeshi, ignorando a la muchacha.

\- Ja, ja. Perdón.

Hayato agarró a Takeshi del brazo y se lo llevó a la rastra de allí. Inconscientemente, llegaron al último piso de la secundaria.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Gokudera? - Preguntó Takeshi, atónito.

\- ¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! - Retrucó Hayato, respirando agitadamente. Definitivamente, no tenía la misma resistencia física que su compañero de Familia -. ¿¿Cómo es eso que vas a casarte aun queriendo a otra persona?? ¿¿No se supone, que siendo tu amigo como dices, me tendrías que haber dicho mucho antes que tienen un matrimonio por conveniencia?? ¿Quién te crees que e--?

\- Oye, Gokudera... Vengo de Osaka, estoy sin dormir - Susurró el aludido -. ¿Puedes ir por partes y más despacio, por favor?

\- ¿De Osaka?

Lo miró. Se le notaban ojeras debajo de los ojos y tenía una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

\- Sí. Mi prometida es de Osaka. Pero, ¿quién te dijo...?

\- Tu hermano. Ayer pasé por tu casa y me invitó a tomar el té - Desvió la vista. Se le hacía fácil mentirle si no lo miraba. No le gustaba mentir.

\- Ah, ya veo. Bueno... No tiene importancia.

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene importancia, idiota? - Takeshi rió. De cuclillas, apoyó sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana abierta. Vislumbró el único anillo que vestía el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que la luz del sol se reflejaba en él. Hayato apoyó su mano derecha en el mismo lugar -. Oi, te estoy hablando...

\- Así que eras tú después de todo - Dijo Takeshi, mirándole con su usual sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El que observa nuestras prácticas.

Un tomate.

Eso parecía Hayato en ese momento, un tomate.

\- Ah... Eh... Eso... ¡¡Es mentira!! ¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar q---?!!

\- Cállense... O los moleré hasta la muerte.

\- Hibari...

\- Te equivocas - Dijo, dirigiéndose a Takeshi -.El que vigila las prácticas del equipo de béisbol soy yo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó.

\- Es un entrenamiento.

\- ¿Entrenamiento para qué?

\- Para contener las ganas de bajar y molerlos a golpes.

Kyouya entró al salón designado para el Comité del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- «Hibari... Mintió por mí.»

\- Ya veo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Típico de Hibari...

\- No me has respondido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- A ninguna de las preguntas que te hice.

Takeshi chocó con la seria expresión en el rostro de Hayato.

Suspiró.

\- Si hablaste con mi hermano, supongo que él te lo habrá contado todo.

\- Entiendo que tu persona especial sea el Décimo, pero que no te corresponda, no es razón para que hagas tu vida con una persona que no amas.

\- ¿Tsuna? ¿Mi hermano te dijo eso?

\- No, pero...

\- Ja, ja... Olvídalo. Gokudera, no tiene caso. Realmente, esa persona... No me es correspondida...

\- Yamamoto...

 

\- Demonios... No puedo concentrarme -Hayato se desplomó sobre el escritorio de su cuarto -... ¿Estará bien que le cuente al Décimo lo de Yamamoto? Mientras que no mencione que le gusta - El sonido de su celular recibiendo una llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la tapa del celular -...  ¿Diga?

\- " _Gokudera-kun, habla Tsuna"_.

\- Ah... Décimo. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- " _¿Estás bien?_ "

\- ¿Eh?

\- " _Es que... desde ayer que te noto raro... y... me preocupa... ¡Bueno! Es decir... Somos amigos, ¿no?_ "

Amigos...

Sonrió.

Era distinto a lo que sentía respecto a Takeshi.

Cuando Tsunayoshi le decía que era su amigo, esa palabra tomaba un valor mucho más importante del que tenía por sí sola.

\- No, no me sucede nada, Décimo. Disculpe si lo hice preocupar.

\- " _No, no es nada. ¡Ah! No le des importancia a lo que dijo Kurokawa-san_."

\- ¿Kurokawa...? Ah... Sí.

\- " _La verdad... Estoy celoso... De que Yamamoto te haya elegido a ti para contarle a alguien acerca del casamiento... Se nota que te aprecia mucho._ "

\- Yamamoto... Me aprecia...

\- " _Sí... Mucho más de lo que crees. Para él, tú eres una persona muy especial._ "

\- Se equivoca - Susurró.

\- " _¿Eh?_ "

\- ¡Se equivoca, Décimo! ¡Está totalmente equivocado!

\- " _Calmate, Gokudera-kun..._ "

\- Si Yamamoto no le contó a Usted acerca del casamiento primero, es porque no podía, porque Usted... «Mierda... La cagué...» Porque Usted... Es... El Décimo... Y no pudo...

Tsunayoshi rió.

\- " _No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, pero hoy Yamamoto nos lo contó y no se lo notaba nervioso... Para nada..._ "

\- «¿Por qué? Si se supone que el Décimo es...», se enredó los cabellos. «Argh... No entiendo nada», pensó -. Ahhhh... Décimo... Debo irme...

\- " _Ah, sí. Cuidate._ "

\- ¿Décimo?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuándo se casa Yamamoto?

\- " _Mañana al mediodía. Un sacerdote irá a casarlos a la casa de Yamamoto. No tuvo tiempo para invitaciones... y esas cosas... Es que... ¿Bianki no te lo dijo?_ "

\- Ah... No... Sólo que... No importa. Nos vemos mañana, Décimo. Que descanse.

\- " _Buenas noches, Gokudera-kun._ "

\- Sólo hay una persona que puede despejar mis dudas - Dijo Hayato, tras cortar la llamada.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sabía que ibas a estar aquí, Shamal.

\- Pasa de una vez - Bufó el médico, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a Hayato, quien entró a la enfermería de la secundaria Nami -. ¿Qué quieres?

\- No te creas más de lo que eres por lo que voy a decirte, y tampoco quiero burlas al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ok.

\- ¿Qué es una persona especial?

Shamal sonrió.

\- Es raro eso viniendo de ti, pero lo responderé. Es una persona por la que darías la vida, la persona más importante para ti. Pero... tú no te ves como un enamorado...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando estás enamorado estás como tarado detrás de esa persona y no haces más que pensar en ella.

\- Es como si te estuvieras describiendo a ti y a... - Susurró Hayato.

En ese momento, recordó la sonrisa de Kyouya cuando recibió la llamada de Dino, y sus propias actitudes, yendo a ver las prácticas del equipo de béisbol, sonriendo y festejando por cada triunfo, preocupándose y arriesgando su vida por...

\- Yamamoto...

\- ¿Eh?

\- N... No puede...

\- Al fin te diste cuenta, Hayato - Cuando el aludido levantó la vista, se percató de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Movido por un instinto paternal desconocido hasta el momento, Shamal se acercó a él y dejo que apoyara su cabeza contra su cuerpo -. Estás enamorado de Yamamoto, Hayato, y esas lágrimas significan que te diste cuenta de eso.

\- Pero... Los dos somos...

\- ¿Importa? ¿Importa el género cuando tu corazón late ferozmente?

\- Shamal...

\- Ve. Tienes que darle las buenas nuevas a Yamamoto... E impedir que se lleve a cabo ese matrimonio.

 

Hayato salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigió a la casa de Takeshi a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó, golpeó fuerte la puerta.

\- Gokudera... ¿Qué sucede?

\- Déjame pasar. Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Seguro...

Takeshi se hizo a un lado para que entrara a su hogar. Hayato lo miró cuando entró. Llevaba una yukata gris con detalles en azul y unos finos contornos en dorado. Sintió que sus mejillas ardieron por unos segundos, así que desvió la vista.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? - Preguntó el dueño de casa, cerrando la puerta.

\- Eh... Bien... - Murmuró Hayato.

\- Je, je. ¿Seguro? Ni siquiera me estás mirando.

\- ¡Cuando entré, te vi! ¡¡Estás bien!!

\- Gracias - Dijo Takeshi, sonriendo, ocasionando que sintiera sus mejillas arder de nuevo -. Bueno, ¿qué sucede? ¡Ah! Tsuna te dijo que mañana es el casamiento, ¿no? Quise llamarte, pero no encuentro mi celular, ja, ja...

\- ¿El Décimo? - Preguntó Hayato, mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa -. ¿Hablaste con él?

\- Sí, estuvimos hablando hasta hace un rato, ¿por?

\- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes... A esa persona.

 

_Dolía._

_Aquellas palabras me estaban doliendo._

 

Takeshi sonrió.

\- Te lo dije, ¿no? Que esa persona no siente lo mismo que yo.

\- ¡¡Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas!!

 

_Patético... Me estaba engañando a mí mismo._

 

Takeshi se lo quedó mirando. Hayato desvió la vista y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Después de todo, no eres más que un idiota del béisbol. Pero... No voy a dejar que te cases hasta que le digas a esa persona lo que sientes.

 

_Mentira._

_No quiero que te cases._

_Esa es la verdad._

_Pero el verdadero motivo es tan patético como yo._

_Deja que tenga la remota idea de que sientes algo por mí. Por más egoísta que parezca._

 

\- ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? - Preguntó Takeshi.

\- No, y de nuevo evades mis preguntas, así que me voy. Tengo toda la mañana para detenerte - Dijo Hayato, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 

_Quiero quedarme. Quiero decirte que eres lo más importante para mí, pero no quiero que me veas así de patético. No quiero..._

 

\- ¿Sabes, Gokudera? Luego de hablar contigo... Creo que existe la remota posibilidad de que le diga a esa persona lo que siento por ella.

 

_Oh, muchas gracias por usar mis sentimientos como un trapo para pasarlos por el suelo._

 

Takeshi suspiró, sonriendo.

\- Ya basta de mentiras, ¿de acuerdo? - El morocho, abrazó a Hayato por detrás, ocasionando que el otro se sorprendiera -. Gokudera... No... Hayato... Tú me gustas...

 

_¿Qué es eso...? ¿Ese sonido?_

_Lo siento muy cerca... Quizás, provenga de mi interior..._

_Es mi corazón... Siento que está por salirse._

 

\- Te gusta mentir, ¿no es así? - Dijo Hayato, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta.

\- Ja, ja. ¿Mentir? - Preguntó Takeshi, sin soltarlo -. No estoy mintiendo. ¿Acaso tú no querías que le dijera a esa persona lo que sentía? Bueno, lo estoy haciendo - Takeshi fácilmente giró el cuerpo de Hayato para que lo mirara. Con una sonrisa acarició levemente su mejilla. De nuevo, Hayato sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Era por eso, por el roce de Takeshi sobre su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, se aferró a su yukata, ocasionando que el morocho mirara su puño cerrado sobre su vestimenta, el cual temblaba -. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Dulcemente, agarró el rostro de Hayato y le besó suavemente los labios. Sintió que sus piernas flaquearon, pero su rostro no dejaba de mostrar sorpresa ante lo que estaba sucediendo. La melodiosa risita de Takeshi lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Estás nervioso porque sabes lo que va a seguir a continuación, ¿no?

\- Tsk... - Dijo, alejando las manos de Takeshi de su rostro -. Idiota... No sé a qué te refieres con...

Un beso.

Un beso fue lo que usó Takeshi para callar a Hayato.

Tomando su rostro, esta vez con fuerza, acaparó sus labios de una forma muy distinta a la que lo había hecho antes.

\- Hayato... Abre la boca... - Susurró, casi entre risas, Takeshi.

Estaba nervioso, de eso no había duda. Takeshi... Él era la respuesta para todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, para todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Con timidez, rodeó su nuca con sus brazos, enredando su cabello con sus dedos. Sus piernas estaban perdiendo su fuerza, por lo que, consciente de ello, Takeshi, riendo, lo dirigió al sofá, sin dejar escapar sus labios ni por un segundo.

Takeshi trastabilló con sus propios pies y cayó al sofá, sin soltar a su presa, quien quedó sobre él.

Hayato escapó de los besos de Takeshi para sentarse sobre él y lanzar un sonoro suspiro. El morocho, acarició la espina dorsal del muchacho, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Yamamoto... - Susurró.

\- ¿Te confesé mis sentimientos, estamos a punto de hacer el amor y me sigues llamando por mi apellido? Ja, ja. Eso es lo que amo de ti, Hayato.

\- ¿Por qué es tan fácil para ti hacerlo? Después de todo, desde que nos conocemos que nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos.

\- Es que... Es especial... Eres especial para mí, y este momento también lo es, y lo será por siempre, por eso quiero llamarte por tu nombre y que tú me llames por el mío sólo en estos momentos, sólo cuando estamos juntos.

De nuevo, el aludido sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

\- Eres estúpidamente cursi en momentos como estos, ¿sabías? - Dijo, intentando ocultar su rostro, pero fallando en el intento.

\- Je, je. Tú me pones así - Se sinceró Takeshi, susurrando.

\- Idiota...

\- Hayato... - El aludido lo miró. Se encontró con una mirada seria que pocas veces había visto. Sintió la mano de Takeshi alrededor de su nuca, el cual lo atrajo hacia su rostro -. Te amo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

Nuevamente, Takeshi tomó posesión de sus labios, mientras desvestía a Hayato con lentitud. A su vez, Hayato se deshacía lastimosamente de esa yukata que tan bien le quedaba a Takeshi.

Llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante, Takeshi besó su cuello, haciendo un camino con su lengua, hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales metió entre sus labios y lamió, ocasionando una terrible excitación en su amante. Hayato intentaba ahogar sus gritos, pero le era imposible. Cuando se dio cuenta, Takeshi estaba masturbándolo. No podía decir nada, tan sólo gemía.

Cuando creía que ya no podía sentirse mejor, sintió una intromisión en su entrada, haciendo que se arqueara hacia adelante, abriendo más las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Takeshi, apoyando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del muchacho para sostenerse.

\- Ah... Mhhh... Yama... Moto... Ahhh...

No podía sostenerse más. Hayato se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Takeshi, gimiendo, aferrándose a él.

\- Ahhh... Nhhhhh... Haaaaa...

Sonriendo, Takeshi, besaba su frente de a ratos, notando que él estaba en el mismo estado que su compañero de curso. Hayato se dio cuenta de eso y lo miró, sin que Takeshi dejara de excitarlo. Bajó ambas manos al miembro de Takeshi para que sintiera el mismo placer que despertaban sus caricias sobre él. El morocho sonrió, con la respiración agitada, el roce de las manos de Hayato sobre su hombro generaron que su miembro palpitara y que se excitara aún más.

Repentinamente, soltó a Hayato y lo colocó sobre él.

\- Siéntate... - Susurró apenas, Takeshi.

Los sorprendidos ojos verdes de Hayato se perdieron en la oscuridad café de los ojos de Takeshi.

Sonrió.

\- Eres un pervertido... - Dijo -. Un estúpido pervertido...

Lentamente, Hayato se penetró con el miembro de Takeshi, contrayendo y relajando sus músculos. Haciéndolo aun así, tomando el control de la situación, eso le dolía, no había duda. Su compañero lo observaba, acariciando su cuerpo, excitándolo aún más para que la entrada no le fuera tan dolorosa.

Cuando finalmente sintió que estaba totalmente en su interior, con parsimonia, Hayato empezó a moverse sobre Takeshi. Caían lágrimas sobre su rostro, sentía que su cuerpo iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento, pero nadie lo estaba obligando a hacerlo, él quería hacerlo, quería hacer el amor con ese sujeto que lo observaba delante suyo, con ese sujeto que gemía junto con él, con ese sujeto que lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, porque lo amaba, sólo por ese simple motivo.

Al poco tiempo, Hayato había superado el dolor y lanzaba gemidos de placer que inundaban la habitación. Takeshi secaba sus lágrimas con sus manos, sonriéndole, abrazándolo. Hayato fue el primero en acabar, sobre el ombligo de Takeshi, sintiendo cuando el morocho lo hizo, en su interior.

Se liberó de Takeshi y se recostó a su lado, siendo abrazado por el otro.

\- Odio tener que preguntarte esto, pero, ¿estás bien?

\- Idiota... - Masculló Hayato.

\- Je, je. Perdón - Susurró el muchacho, besando su frente -. Fue por eso que te di total libertad en tus movimientos, no quería presionarte.

Hayato se dejó abrazar por el morocho. No dijo nada. Se dio cuenta que pese a todo, nada iba a cambiar, que al día siguiente, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, iba a casarse y no iba a ser con él.

 

El cantar de los pájaros lo despertó.

Cerró su puño y eso le dolió hasta el alma. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió lentamente. Sobre el sofá, sólo estaba él, tapado por la yukata que la noche anterior vestía a Takeshi.

Se sentó de un golpe, ocasionando dolor en toda su columna vertebral. El juego sexual que había mantenido esa noche, le estaba pasando factura.

Sobre la pequeña mesa ratona frente suyo, vislumbró una nota con la letra de Takeshi. Se acercó a ella como pudo y la leyó. Con la velocidad de un rayo, se vistió y salió corriendo de ahí.

 

Llegó al jardín trasero dela familia Yamamoto. Allí estaban todos, Tsunayoshi, Reborn y hasta Haru e I-Pin.

Takeshi estaba dedicándole una reverencia a la novia, vestido con ropa informal.

\- Lo siento, pero... Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien.

Sus mejillas ardieron. Se sintió estúpido por eso, pero sonrió. Nunca creyó que hubiera otra persona más estúpida en toda la faz de la tierra que Takeshi Yamamoto. Esa persona, era él.

Seguido por la vista de todos, Takeshi se acercó corriendo a Hayato y se lo llevó corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?

\- No lo sé. Ja, ja.

\- Tsk... Realmente, eres un idiota.

\- Tú eres lo que me pone más idiota todavía.

Hayato detuvo su marcha, Takeshi lo miró.

\- ¿Hayato?

\- T... Te amo..., Takeshi...

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos miraban el suelo.

\- Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Takeshi se acercó, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con dulzura.


End file.
